elderdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Ealrith
"All I'm saying is having power is more important than having morals." - Brandon Camden Bio Ealrith is a half-elf with a troubled past. Never knowing his father and having a problematic relationship with his human mother, he eventually was his mother’s dismay as he set her ablaze and set off into the world on his own. Ambitions unknown, he eventually came across an old man who saw through Ealrith’s flaws and sought to help him. After residing with the old man for a long time, whose name he never learned, Ealrith continued with his adventures hoping to find answers to his problems with his past. Adventures Ealrith was in ''Burrova'' when it was assaulted by the ''Dragonscales''. During the attack, Ealrith acquired a strange blue gem which later he discovered to be ''Zinnath’s'' Heart. After being rescued by Elder Dragon Zinnath, he restored him by giving him back the gem. Afterwards, Ealrith teamed up with another Half-Elf named ''Chokoff'' and a Half-Orc named ''Thork'' to free ''Elder Dragon Zurrath'' via Zinnath’s command. Ealrith infiltrated the Dragonscale’s outpost where Zurrath was being held and rescued him. Soon after, Ealrith befriended the Elder Dragon. Ealrith has been apart of various adventures while traveling with Zurrath and his companions. He later obtained the title of Dragon Inquisitor after helping Zurrath unbanish ''Elder Dragon Beledath'' from the ''Underworld'' and became an official citizen of ''Calnlian''. Ealrith was known to be one of the richest among his companions after selling his loot he gained from the Underworld. Additionally, Ealrith joined the ''Mages Guild'' in Calnlian and became close to ''Barl''. Ealrith assisted Calnlian and the ''Thamtaruhm Rebels'' uproot ''Khulot Ironheart'' from the throne while also participating in the 4th contest of ''DhuKhan'' as a fighter for ''Wevug Runeskin''. While in Thamtaruhm, Ealrith commissioned ''Yolph Fireback'' to create an ''Adamantine Shortsword'' from an adamantine ingot he purchased from the local miner’s guild. He constantly heckled Yolph until the blade was done. During battle, Ealrith preferred using spells that conjured fire and became known for his fiery destruction among his companions. Ealrith met his demise in Thamtaruhm during the 4th contest of DhuKhan. During battle. He was mysteriously banished to the ''Fade'' where he witnessed the charging of Zinnath’s Well of Souls and was caught by a band of wraiths who dismembered his body beyond recognition. It was unknown to Ealrith at the time, but when he died a legendary artifact named the Soul Gem of Evocation was procured which gave off enough light for Barl to discover it while in the Fade. Nobody knew that Ealrith was the next heir for ''Elder Dragon Rider Dwight Jackson'' as he was his son and completed the Elder Dragon Rider Ritual with Ealrith during his childhood. After his death occurred, Ealrith’s body was recovered after returning from banishment from the Fade back in Thamtaruhm. Ealrith was believed to have recovered from his wounds, but everyone found out later that ''Gormastyl'' was disguised as Ealrith with transmutation magic. The true location of Ealrith’s body is unknown, but Barl and Gormastyl were hinted by ''Elder Dragon Rider Merek Uhmil'' that he obtained Ealrith’s body. Player Written Backstory Raised by his (human) mother, Ealrith grew up normally for most of his childhood beliving the his father abandoned him and his mother. Once he grew older he came to find out his mothers darkest secret, that she had actualy murdered his father when he was still just an infant. When he found out that his mother had actually murdered his father, Ealrith became completely overwhelmed with anger toward his mother for lying to him for al of his life. When he confronted his mother about the murder of his father she tried to deny everything which only made Ealrith ever more angry. As Ealrith reached out and grabbed his mother forcefully and screamed at her, she became completely englfed in flames and Ealrith just stood and watched her burn to death with a slight look of satisfaction and confusion. Completley confused on what had just happened Ealrith saw no other option but to pack a bag and run as far as he could. NIghtmares night after night waking up to animals on fire or already burnt lying dead around him Ealrith became to realize that he had some sort of powers within him. Day after day and night after night sitting under a tree or against a rock or cliff Ealrith spent the next couple years of his life trying to figure out what he had become. Falling asleep on a quite and still night after a days travel Ealrith began to vividly see his mother murdering a man that he beleived his father would have looked like,Ealrith began distantly screaming for him mother to stop along with distant screams of warning for his father knowing that neither one of them could hear him he watched as his father slowly died and as his mother turn as if she was staring right at him she slowly started to burn and turn to as floating away in the wind. Awaking Ealrith found himself surrounded in nothing but fire. Franticly searching for a way out of the fire Ealrith found nothing, no way out, no way to stop the fire from spreading, nothing at all. As the fire came closing in around Ealrith he knew that this was it he was going to be consumed by the flames and die. Suddenly the fire was gone and a hooded figure came out from around a nearby tree approaching Ealrith. As the figure approached Ealrith it pulled the hood back and Ealrith saw an older man looking at him with great worry and concern. The man had offered to take Ealrith in to his home for the time being. As they Arrived to the manes house he asked Ealrith if he had any idea of how the fire had started and Ealrith replied to im saying that he had no idea. That night the man watched over Ealrith as he slept, letting out any fires that were created during Ealriths slumber. Awaking Ealrith saw the older man sitting on a chest at the end of his bed shaking his head. The elder man started to explain to Ealrith that he had powers within him and was creating fires during his sleep while he had nightmares or appeared to be angered in his sleep. Shocked Ealrith explained to the man what had happened with his mother when he had grabbed her, as he finished telling the man the story, the man noded his head in understanding of Ealrith. Over the next year the elder man had help Ealrith teach himself how to control what he was able to do and how to stay calm so he would not accidentally hurt anyone again. After a year Ealrith decided to continue his journey and dearch for more answers of what he has become.Category:Player Character